A veces, es mejor estar sola
by jessyriddle
Summary: Rose y Scorpius acaban de terminar su relación, ¿qué pasará por la cabezas de éstos dos en ese momento? "Este fic participa en el reto "Mañana será otro día" del Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"
1. Rose

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fic participa en el reto "Mañana será otro día" del Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

Personaje al azar: Ginny Weasley ( primer capitulo)

Objeto al azar: sombrero seleccionador. (segundo capitulo)

* * *

**POV Rose**

Estoy encerrada en mi habitación, recostada en la cama, llorando . Acabo de terminar mi relación con Scorpius, y por más que fingí ser fuerte frente a él, no puedo evitar sentirme miserable.

Mi madre intentó hablar conmigo, pero me rehusé y corrí hasta aquí.

Sigo pensando una y otra vez que hice mal, porque no puedo creer que mi Scorpius intentara hacer algo así. Ni siquiera puedo decirlo, quiero olvidarme de él, de nuestro noviazgo, de todo.

Escucho un ruido en el pasillo, alguien está subiendo las escaleras y se acerca a mi puerta.

— Mamá, no quiero hablar.— grité antes de que intente convencerme.

— Soy Ginny, ¿puedo pasar? — escucho la voz de mi tía al otro lado de la puerta, me levanto sin ganas y le abro.

Ella entra y se sienta en el piso, recargándose en la cama y con la mano me indica que tome asiento a su lado. Obedezco sin rechistar, después de todo ella siempre me ha ayudado cuando no podía hablar con mis padres sobre algún asunto.

—¿Cómo estás?— pregunta, y yo quisiera decirle que estoy bien, que no tiene que preocuparse pero no puedo mentirle, no a ella.

— Mal — susurro antes de romper en llanto. Ella me da un abrazo que logra tranquilizarme un poco, mientras me acaricia la espalda. No dice nada, espera a que esté lista para hablar, y es lo que me convence de contarle lo que ha pasado.

— Terminé con Scor— suelto sin mucho preámbulo.

— ¿Por qué? — me pregunta mi tía.

Respiro hondo, necesito tomar valor para poder responderle; siento mis ojos aguarse y rompo en llanto otra vez.

Ella es paciente y espera, no deja de decirme palabras reconfortantes que poco a poco me calman.

—Sabes Rosie, cuando empecé mi sexto año, tío Harry me dejó y aunque nadie lo notó, estaba muy triste y un poco deprimida, pero luego regresó y volvimos a estar juntos. Quizás puedan arreglar sus diferencias. — sé que intenta animarme, pero estoy segura de que ése no será mi caso.

—Eso es diferente — logro murmurar — yo terminé con él.

Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa y me acaricia la mejilla. — Entonces no deberías estar triste, deberías estar festejando.

Le regalo una sonrisa forzada, sé que ella no podrá entenderme si no le explico el porque de mi decisión, pero no me siento con fuerzas de decirlo, además de que no me gustaría verla en Azkaban, porque estoy segura de que si le contara lo sucedido, ella se aparecería en la Mansión Malfoy y asesinaría a Scor. A veces es muy sobreprotectora.

— Tienes razón, quizás deba ir de compras y decirle a Lily que me acompañe— contesté con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Ella se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y, antes de salir por la puerta, me comentó.

— No me creo ni una palabra, sé que hay algo más. Cuando estés lista, sabes donde encontrarme.

Me quedé un momento pensando en lo que había dicho mi tía, y sopesé la idea de compartirle todo, tal vez así seria más fácil seguir adelante.

—Tía, espera— grité, mientras corría escaleras abajo. La encontré en la cocina, hablando con mi mamá mientras tomaban un té.

Ignoré el gesto de alivio de mi madre al verme fuera de la habitación y me acerque a Ginny.

—¿Podemos hablar en Grimmauld Place? — pregunté esperanzada, no quería que mis padres oyeran algo de lo que iba a decir.

Ella asintió, tomó de un solo trago el té y se encaminó a la chimenea, gritando el destino. La seguí y en unos segundos me encontraba en su casa.

Con un gesto me indicó que la siguiera, y llegamos a la habitación de mis tíos. Nos sentamos en la cama y cuando quise empezar a hablar, miré a la puerta. No quería que nadie nos escuchase.

—No te preocupes, hay un hechizo silenciador en el dormitorio — replicó mi tía entendiendo mi dilema.

No quise pensar porque mis tíos necesitaban ese tipo de hechizo, aunque lo imaginaba, y dejando de lado esos pensamientos, empecé a relatarle lo que había sucedido.

— Tía, lo que pasa es que…— un ruido llegó desde el piso inferior, interrumpiéndome.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndome que continuara el relato, pero el sonido de una explosión me hizo parar de nuevo.

—Ha de ser James, no te preocupes, sigue cariño.

—Quizás debas ir a ver que no destruya la casa— comenté, además eso me daría un poco más de tiempo para prepararme.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación; escuché los regaños de mi tía y las disculpas de mi primo. Admito que me divirtió un poco la situación y me relajé, ya estaba lista para dejar salir todo.

Mi tía regresó a los pocos minutos y no pude aguantar preguntar que había hecho James.

— Sólo estaba experimentando, nada de que preocuparse. — dijo quitándole importancia. — pero como vea a George lo voy a maldecir.— susurró, pero alcancé a oír.

Sabia a que se refería, mi tío regalaba productos experimentales a mis primos para que los probaran y dieran algunas ideas para mejorarlos; cosa que no hacia mucha gracia a los padres.

—¿Qué querías contarme, Rose? —preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad.

— Oh claro — me sonrojé un poco, pero continué — quiero contarte la razón por la que terminé con Scor. Pero quiero que me jures que no harás nada.

Ella solamente asintió, pero sabia que era una promesa.

"Aquí vamos" pensé y respiré hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

— El motivo por el cual terminé con él, y me siento así — sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, pero me forcé a seguir hablando —es que algo pasó en nuestra última cita.

Ginny me acercó la caja de pañuelos y tomé uno para poder secar un poco mis lagrimas. La abracé con fuerzas y decidí contarle todo desde el principio.

—Todo empezó cuando decidimos vernos en Londres…


	2. Scorpius

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fic participa en el reto "Mañana será otro día" del Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

Personaje al azar: Ginny Weasley ( primer capitulo)

Objeto al azar: sombrero seleccionador. (segundo capitulo)

* * *

**POV Scorpius**

Me miro al espejo acomodando mi ropa, definitivamente la cita no salió según el plan. Me siento estúpido por no haber pensado que esto podría pasar, y encontrar una solución mejor.

Decidí encontrarme con Rose en Londres y tener una cita, igual a todas las que habíamos tenido antes. Un helado, una sesión de besuqueo en el parque y cada quien a su casa. Debo decir que llevamos medio año de novios, no, ya no, Rose dejó muy en claro que todo había terminado entre los dos, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, durante esos seis meses de noviazgo ¡sólo nos hemos besado! Y siendo un chico de diecisiete años con las hormonas bastante alborotadas, quería llegar a algo más.

Quizás aparecerla en mi habitación y empezar a quitarle la ropa no fue lo más sensato, pero no estaba pensando exactamente con mi cerebro, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar. Y también decirle "Vamos Rosie, no seas mojigata, llevo tiempo deseándolo" no fue mi mejor idea.

Debo decir que estaba bastante enojado cuando ella se fue corriendo hacia la chimenea y escapó a su casa, no había sido para tanto. Me quedé en mi dormitorio para terminar lo que ella había dejado a medias, sin pensar realmente en lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero ahora que ya han pasado unas cuantas horas, estoy conciente de que el "No quiero volverte a ver nunca más" que me gritó la pelirroja no era una broma, y empiezo a sentir un extraño nudo en el estomago. En verdad quiero a Rose y haría cualquier cosa para poder recuperarla, aunque quizás no seria tan fácil.

Me froto las manos sobre el rostro, tratando de sacar mi frustración, pero nada cambia y empiezo a maldecir en mi interior a todos.

Odio a mis padres por darme siempre todo lo que quería y no poder conformarme con un simple no, la cita no habría terminado así de haber aceptado una respuesta negativa.

Odio al sombrero seleccionador por mandarme a Slytherin, por estar en una maldita casa en donde uno haría lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que quiera. El fin justifica los medios, la famosa frase de un muggle, quedaba perfecta para la casa de las serpientes, como bien había dicho mi Rosie una vez.

Sintiéndome frustrado y enojado, empiezo a arrojar cosas contra la pared; tomo mis libros del colegio y con fuerza los estrello contra la puerta, para luego acercarme y patearlos, una y otra vez, hasta que algunas hojas empezian a despegarse.

Mi madre llegó asustaba, seguramente por todo el alboroto que armé, y entró al cuarto sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Scorpius? — Me preguntó mientras observaba el desorden de mi habitación.

— Rose, me dejó — murmuro.

— Bueno Scor, debiste escuchar a tu padre. Él siempre dijo que esa chica no te convenía…— empezó a parlotear mi madre, antes de que decidiera interrumpir.

—Fue mi culpa— hice una pausa y tomé un poco de valor para seguir — Hice algo malo.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre los dos, veo a mi madre suspirar y abre la boca para decirme algo, que parece costarle mucho esfuerzo dado que abre y cierra la boca muchas veces, antes de finalmente preguntar.

— ¿La amas?

Asiento sin esperar ni un segundo, porque estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ella.

—Entonces recupérala — susurra.

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a mi madre antes de que regrese a sus actividades; se que mis padres odian a Rose, por ser hija de quien es, y por todas las cosas muggles que me ha querido enseñar, (que por más que les torturen, nunca admitirán sentir ciertas curiosidad con las cosas tecnológicas) pero me aman, y hacen el esfuerzo de aceptarla.

Me siento sobre la cama, tratando de trazar algún plan ingenioso para que mi pelirroja pueda perdonarme, pero no se me ocurre nada. Quizás sólo deba ir a su casa y declararle mi amor, pedirle perdón y jurar que jamás volverá a pasar, pero hay dos fallas en mi plan.

No tengo la famosa valentía Gryffindor ( o estupidez, como la llama mi padre) y ni siquiera soy un sentimental Hufflepuff.

Estúpido sombrero seleccionador y estúpidas divisiones de casas; voy soltando una gran sarta de palabrotas que no debería conocer, y que si mi madre escuchara, me llenaría la boca con jabón.

Así que, después de desahogarme por enésima vez ( ya he perdido la cuenta), me decido por escribir en una carta, todo lo que quisiera decirle de frente, pero no tengo el valor necesario.

_Rosie,_

_Antes de que arrugues este pergamino, dame la oportunidad de disculparme._

_Sé que no tienes motivos para creerme, pero en verdad lamento haberme portado como un idiota y te pido perdón._

_Quisiera poder tener otra oportunidad para poder arreglar las cosas, porque te amo. Te amo muchísimo y no quiero perderte. _

_Prometo que jamás te volverás a ver en esa situación, puedes estar siempre acompañada por alguien de tu confianza si esto te hace sentir más segura, pero sólo pido que me des una segunda oportunidad._

_Por favor Rosie, no creo poder vivir sin ver tus hermosos ojos azules, tus pequeñas pecas adornando tu nariz, sin sentir la suavidad de tus rizos rojos mientras paso mi mano por tu cabello._

_Quiero sentir la dulzura de tus labios sobre los míos, las tiernas palabras que me dedicas siempre, tu melodiosa voz mientras me regañas por no hacer los deberes._

_Volver a ver tu ceño fruncido cuando algo escapa de tu entendimiento, la sonrisa alegre con la cual despiertas cada mañana, y secar las lagrimas de frustración que escapan de tus ojos cuando, por alguna extraña razón, no entiendes algún tema._

_Rosie, por favor, déjame amarte._

_Tuyo para siempre, S.M._

Leo por ultima vez la nota, siento que no tendrá el efecto deseado, pero quizás pueda ablandar a la chica y poder hablar con ella; mientras tanto, tendré tiempo para reunir las fuerzas y aparecerme en su casa.

Ato el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza y la veo partir; me acerco a la ventana, siguiendo al ave y esperando ansioso una respuesta.


End file.
